Naruto's Intervention
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Naruto can travel to and from dimensions so what happens when his last one was the MK dimension. Now, join him as he enters the HOTD realm with a few sex friends here and there, along with some gore. Inspired by an Author known as Reain. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue)**

Fires burn throughout the world. Smoke rises from destroyed buildings, sirens ring, and gunshots can be heard. The world has been plunged into chaos. America, Russia, and China were the first to fall. However, things didn't happen over night, but rather very slowly over the course of one month.

 **(One month and a half prior to current time)**

Naruto wakes in a cell. His body is bruised yet he still smiles. His condition does seem compromising though as he is currently chained to his cell wall. His shirt lays in tatters with it being drenched in blood. Only his pants remain intact leaving him half naked.

"So this mortal, it is said he actually managed to wound Shao Khan, right?" A female asks from beyond the cell making Naruto play 'sleep'.

"Indeed. In fact, he actually managed to kill all of His Majesty's personal guard within only a second." This time a voice clearly that of a man says.

"Then he must be one tough bastard. I'll enjoy torturing him."

"Yeah, if he isn't dead."

Naruto hears the male leave and then smirks before his body slumps.

After ten seconds, Sheeva enters and frowns seeing the limp body of the assassin. Her hopes of getting some fun were shattered as soon as she saw the state the man before her is in. She shatters the chain holding Naruto to the wall and watches as his body hits the ground with no sign of the owner still alive. "What a waste." Sheeva mumbles before she goes to grab the body. She is only able to drag the body halfway through the cell before feeling a sudden itch and dizziness.

Naruto lets out a dark chuckle as he stands and pops his joints. "Why, I must thank you for letting me out." He says with his chuckle getting darker. "I wonder, how should I repay you?" He teases as he bends down in front of the sweating Sheeva.

Sheeva groans before touching her breasts and fingering herself.

"Well, I guess having four arms does have its uses, but I'll be leaving you here." Naruto says with a sick smile as he grows in size that it could now rival the hybrid before him. He stands to leave but Sheeva pulls him to her and then starts kissing him.

The hybrid then pins Naruto to a wall as she deperately tries to releave herself by grinding on the man.

Naruto smirks before giving a teasing whisper. "Sheeva, I'm going to make you suffer like this for eternity." With that said, Naruto frees himself from the beauty's grasp and once again heads to the exit of his cell.

"H-how *pant* how do you *pant* know my name?" She receives only a chuckle before she cums for the first time, yet she still fingers herself. She bites her lip as she squirts more of her juices.

Naruto just continues toward the exit at a teasing pace.

"WAIT!" This time, Naruto pauses mid step. "How about a deal? I'll your servant and you xan do whatever you want with me! Just please don't kill me!"

"Are you sure? Your loyalty is bound to me if you accept such a role. Also, I'm curious. How did you know that I'd come back to kill you?"

Sheeva moans as she squirts again and then replies tiredly, "It's what I would do in your shoes."

Naruto snaps his fingers and turns just in time to see Sheeva scream in pleasure as she came the hardest she ever did in her life. "Your loyalty is now sworn to me. You shall do whatever I ask, whenever I ask. Are we clear my _slave_?"

"Yes... my master." Sheeva says as she bows her head in shame at being turned into a slave.

"Rise." Naruto says and watches the beauty stumble. In a flash, he catches her from behind before licking her ear. The result was a shiver of pleasure being given. He chuckles before letting Sheeva stand on her own. "Now then, Sheeva, take me to Khan."

An hour later, we find Naruto standing over Shao Khan's skeleton with a fully naked Sheeva standing beside our favorite blonde. "Come Sheeva, before any more of his people arrive." He says and hands the 'woman' a cloak. "You are to wear that over your outfit from here on out."

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods and smiles at his servant for having learned a bit of Japanese in such a short amount of time.

 **(One week before disaster)**

Naruto wakes and smiles as he remembers his night with Sheeva. He considered the woman lucky to not be a human or else she'd probably die of blood loss since his member was even considered gigantic by the standards of Sheeva's race. He gets up from bed and kisses Sheeva's forehead and then with a burst of chakra, cleans himself and has a new set of clothes on. His outfit is a simple black and orange version of Madara's armor. Black being that of the cloth and orange for the samurai armor.

The blonde hair man still looks as young as he did all those years ago. After dying, at the young age of 25, he was given the power to travel to different dimensions, and also being able to change his appearance. His age, specifically speaking. His age changes to that of when he saved Hinata. However, after being given the power to travel to and from dimensions, he was able to meet many different versions of himself. He once married his mother in one and it isn't considered incest since isn't even his mother in such a world, married Mikoto Uchiha in another, and even a female Sasuke married him. These worlds are known as the worlds of " " and bow did he love them and hate them. Especially ones that made him a fag, but then that means that he isn't the only one being made fun of.

That aside, Naruto enters a room filled with the most advanced technology ever imagined. In that room are the people who he shared his gift with. People like Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and even Sasuke. However, other were present as well. This includes the person that gave him his powers, and that person is only known as Oni. Oni looks like a younger version of Madara Uchiha and if it wasn't for the fact that he is a 'divine' being, he'd probably be considered to be either Madara's twin or Madara himself. Oni, however, says that his name is Angelo Grey and that Oni is but a title.

Oni wears a similar outfit to the one used by Akatsuki. His version is tattered, black, and wraps around him instead of having sleeves. He also has dark crimson samurai armor over his shoulders and are designed like Madara's. Usually, he wears a black straw hat but it is currently hidden away.

"Status report." Naruto says.

Shikamaru answers with, "There's a rumor in Outworld about their dead rising and eating people. Only warriors would survive such a word if this rumor is true."

"So it has begun." Angelo says. This makes all eyes turn to him and so he explains. "I know who is behind this, but we cannot kill him. If we do so, more will pour into the selected realms. These realms are the realms that are deemed 'to be cleansed' as he puts it."

"Well, then what _can_ we do?" Neji asks.

"Good question. Are we even allowed to intervene?" This time it is Gaara who asks.

Angelo chuckles before nodding. "It is actually our job to intervene as this may wipe out the entire world. Do note that in doing so, we may have a slight chance of dying... as usual."

"It's settled, I'm going in the guise of a genetically modified human."

"You are, but you are not going to Outworld." Angelo says as he looks at his watch. "They may end up being able to conquer that world only for them to later be turned into pawns and used to conquer the multiple earth realms. The next one to be hit is the world of the Manga and Anime known as High School of the Dead."

Naruto says, "I have a feeling that that worls will be hit hard. Why is that?"

"It matters not. You are to go there immediately and do what you can. I'll tweak the world a bit so that you can create a name for yourself before the disaster. Who knows, maybe this world will have it appear as an outbreak."

Naruto nods before leaving but is able to hear Angelo's last instruction for the day.

"Take _them_ with you. Sheeva stays though until I deem it fit enough for her to go. Leave a clone behind to 'keep her company' alright?"

 **(Day of infection)**

Naruto is now one of the top accomplished agents in the SDF. However, unknown to him is that today is the day of the first infection.

 **(Unknown hospital)**

A patient diagnosed with the yearly flu dies. The doctors rush to his room and start up the defibrillator. One doctor checks on the heat of the body to see if ever it isn't too late and then it happen. The patient opens its eyes and moans making the doctors curious of what the man wanted to say.

One of the doctors move closer so that he can make out the man's words.

Panic ensues as the man bites the doctor on the face ripping it off in the process.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto has grown attached to this world as he spent his life as one of these humans. He was soon joined by Shikamaru and both spent their lives growing into the SDF's youngest members. In fact, Naruto actually became a legend among the criminal world. It was then let loose into the world that a teen around the ages of 16-17 was part of the SDF.

A phone rings in a dark office. The office of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. "Moshi-moshi." Naruto answers and then silence.

.

.

.

"I'll be right there." Naruto then goes through piles if paperwork and grabs a file before heading to the briefing room. Five minutes pass and Naruto finally reaches the room just as Shikamaru does. Both give a nod before entering. Both wear suits and black ties but their shoes are combat boots that are barely even noticed.

"We have a real terror on our hands." The man set to give the briefing says as a screen appears to show a live feed of the situation throughout Japan. "We were instructed to not kill these monsters due to the government wanting to avoid panic. I know it's bullshit, but these were the instructions given."

"So you want us to coordinate a sweap?" Naruto asks with clear annoyance in his voice.

The man nods and contnues. "You will. The Philippines have sent one of their best agents to help us. They are the closest ally we have that is connected with the Vatican."

Shikamaru then brings up a question that many in the room want to know the answer to. "Who would this agent be if you don't mind me asking."

"The agent said that you know him. His name is Angelo Grey."

Naruto and Shikamaru widen their eyes in surprise before recompossing themselves. "Yeah, we know him." Both whisper.

"Good because he's arriving in five minutes. He has contacts within the Vatican that are said to be experts in dealing with what they label as ghouls."

As if Naruto vouches for Angelo, the former says, "He does. They are the Iscariot agency of sector 13 in the Vatican."

The man looks at his watch before smiling. "Alright, he's here. Get a move on!"

Everyone nods before each head to the helipad to on the roof. Upon arrival they are met with a flight of 4 black unmarked Black Hawks with a fifth already on the helipad.

"Naruto, get in! Shikamaru, we'll need you to run the field ops! Everyone else, get in a chopper!" Angelo says out of nowhere before entering the helicopter. Naruto follows closely and then the choppers take turns in fetching their passengers. In the helicopters, the men are given SAS gas masks along with a black SAS jacket making them look like they work for the SAS instead of the Japnese government.

Naruto and Angelo, however, are exempted from such a requirement due to their faces not really looking Japanese. Well, Naruto anyway since Angelo is more of a Filipino. he does look part Japanese though, but that's beside the point.

 **(Fujimi High School, roof deck)**

Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi look to the sky as three SDF helicopters head their way.

"Hey! Over here! Hey!" The three shout randomly to the government helicopters but the choppers just fly pass the building.

"DAMMIT! I can't believe they just left us here!" Rei Miyamoto shouts in frustration.

"Enough, Rei. Can't you see that the entire city is a mess?! They left us because of their so-called 'priority targets' that are probably government officials!"

"Don't shout at her, Takashi!" Hisashi scolds his best friend as his girlfriend holds a surprised look on her face. Takashi never shouted at Rei before.

Takashi grunts before giving his phone to Rei. "Try calling your dad. Maybe he can get us out of here." He says in a somewhat somber tone showing a little of his unspoken apology towards his crush.

Rei nods though she did not forgive Takashi yet. She can here it ring a few times on the other end of the line before it is answered. **"Takashi?** DAD! **You mu ... ve ... tten th ... ber ... om Rei.** Daddy? Daddy it's me, Rei! **Tell me ... she o ...** Daddy? Can you hear me?! Dad! **Lis ... n ... the ci ... in ... nic mo ... there is ... man ... at wi ... come an ... get y- ... Tell Rei ... remem ... the ma ... two s ... mers ago! He ... s abou ... ur age ... he wi ... pro ... her an ... nyone el ... with you ... *STATIC*"**

That did it. "Daddy? Daddy?!"

"Rei! " Takashi shouts making Rei turn to him. "We will get out of here!"

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto and the rest watch as Tokyo is already in panic. However, their goal was not Toky but rather Tokonosu City. "How much longer?"

Angelo looks at Naruto before shaking his head. "Ten minutes out. Pilot, radio in the Vatican ships. Tell them they are clear to land and sweap."

"Ryoukai. Thi-."

Angelo and Naruto tune out the Pilot's voice and then Angelo says, "I'll need you team in on this. Are you sure they are ready?"

"They are."

 **(TBC)**

 **Well, this was made on mobile so... yeah, tiring. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. Reviews always help authors like me.**

 **SNK209 out!**


	2. To the battle field

**Ok... a guy just sent me a flame for a review. Damn, he sure knows how to break my heart, but I have my reasons for making it like this. Like how I'll be placing a special law or shit. And if that person is still reading this chapter... then to that person I say I am sorry to disappoint, but this is how I am. Though I already planned on doing a different version for this story before I even read the review, I guess I'll be making it much sooner. WITH ONLY NARUTO AND HOTD THIS TIME! Oh, and my OC.**

 **That aside, for those that wish to continue reading this fic, this update is for you.**

 **(Last time on NI)**

 _Angelo and Naruto tune out the Pilot's voice and then Angelo says, "I'll need your team in on this. Are you sure they are ready?"_

 _"They are."_

 **(NI)**

Angelo nods in approval.

 **(Off the coast of Japan)**

A man in grey priest robes smiles as he hears the message from one of his dear friends. Guess who? "Tell Angelo that operation Reclaim the Lost is now underway."

The one incharge of the comms smirks before going to the comms.

 **(Angelo and Naruto)**

Angelo looks to the outer parts of Tokonosu City and sighs. "Seems as though we've entered them City."

"Sir, we've recieved word that Iscariot is sending their forces to the main land." The pilot says as he looks around trying to find a good place for them to land.

"Good. By the way, we aren't landing. I want you to rappel us down to the nearest, but also safest spot to the police station. We have our second ride there waiting for us." Angelo says and then looks at Naruto who just looks at the burning city.

"Ryoukai. This is chopper Alpha, follow my lead."

 **"Ryoukai, Alpha. We'll follow."** All the other pilots say in chorus.

The day starts to darken as the smoke of burning rubber and other chemicals, even the smoke from the burning rotting flesh, start to rise into the air like a storm.

"The sky will be turning red with this much fire." One of the men says.

 **"Naruto, we have a location that needs sanitizing. Contact me when you hit ground."** Shikamaru says over comms.

"Wakatta. Be advised, we need a good spot to rappel down and we need it to be the nearest and safest place to the police station.

 **"Ryoukai. Searching CCTV feeds now."**

 **(Fujimi High)**

Takashi, Rei, and Hisashi are making their way to the faculty room with Hisashi somehow still managing to not get bitten. For now anyway.

 **(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto's helicopter hovers as four people, Naruto included, rappel down and the two others use the mounted M60's to take down any zombies that try to get close to the first squad. As soon as Naruto touches down, he and the other three switch their weapons, each being a Grendel with an assault scope, into semi-automatic mode. They start to shoot at the incoming Zacks/Zeds and it is at that time the two others rappel.

With finally six on the ground fighting off the seemingly endless wave of Zeds, two other Black Hawks line up for their own passengers to rappel. It takes three minutes for both helicopters to have their men on the ground and the remaining two finally land to drop off two more men and twenty parkour bags filled with ammo and some rations.

The two helicopters take off and continue to hover above the SDF personnel dressed as SAS operatives.

"Alright," Angelo says and gets the men's attention. "I'll be honest. Neither the Filipino govrrnment nor the Japanese government want to leave any trace of their involvement in trying to stop this outbreak with the use of the black opp units of the SDF and SAF agencies. Now, we're all practically dead men and women to them. We do not exist." Angelo says as he continues to shoot the Zeds. The rest listen on while they continue to do as Angelo is doing, but they hated the news. While they did have a feeling that that would be how the government would treat them, they still hoped it would not happen.

"That being said, we will get our debriefing on the Iscariot ship." This time it is Naruto who speaks. The now 18 members nod, Angelo and Naruto excluded.

Now, the twenty opperatives move in such sync that so far none has been bitten as of yet. The first three helicopters takeoff into the the direction of the ships while the last two continue to hover above the group to provide fire support.

Ten minutes of fighting pass before the group finally arrive at the police station. They first had to clear the entrance as it was blocked by a mass of Zeds, but everything after that was smooth flowing. They entered the station and were greeted with sighs of relief, some former members of the SDF were there as well and those members gave salutes to the five squads.

"Just on time." A woman says in relief as she heads over to Naruto. "Your vehicles are ready in the garage... but you'll have to blow the gate open. Everyone here isn't bitteb so we've decided that we're coming with you."

Naruto then asks, "Who are you to make such a decision?"

"Forgive me. Former SDF operative to the Black Opps unit: Washi. Officer Tsume Inuzuka at your presence, sir."

Naruto nods before looking at Angelo who seems to be coming back from doing something. "What do you think?"

"We blow up the gate, Zack gets in and eats them, or they come with us and die like soldiers and heroes."

"May I make a suggestion sir?" A female operative inquires. She continues after seeing Naruto nod. "I suggest five minutes for them to get their weapons and ammo in the armory. Then when they're done, we leave while burning this station. They have paper files here that are too classified for the civilian knowledge."

"Very w-."

Angelo cuts Naruto off with a raised hand. "I too agree, but I just got word about Fujimi High. The place ia overrun by those things. You take your squad while the rest of us stay here and hold the line until you get back."

Naruto's mind raced more than the usual speed to process everything Angelo said at the same time said man was speaking allowing our favorite blonde to consider things faster. "Fine, but I'm taking two sqauds with me."

Angelo nods since three squads taking care of the police station are more than enough. Especially when there are more than half of the cops inside and uninfected.

"Alright, Alpha, Delta, you're with me! Let's move it people!" Naruto commands earning him a chorus of 'Hai, Taicho!'

The squads, Naruto included, run to the garage and open the door before the eight get inside a black military-grade hummer. The eight of them are distributed somewhat equally with four on the seats, one on the 50cal, and Naruto and another guy on the roof.

There is one thing that didn't allow them to leave immwdiately though and that was because Naruto was looking for something very important to him. When he found it, he asked some random guy on the back seat to assemble it for him.

"Angelo, lift the second gate! We'll be bustin a hole in this joint!"

 **"Ryoukai!"** Angelo says over comms.

When the gate rose, only one command was heard. "Ikuzo!"

 **(Beaches of Japan)**

Landing crafts can be seen heading to the shore. Oddly enough, even hot tourist and bikini models are on the beach with a lot of the business people and other civilians as well trying to get away from the Zeds. Unfortunately for them, the Iscariot don't consider sparing anyone now since the chaos has already started to spread to too great lengths that force them to kill on sight. Infected or not under the condition that those they kill are in huge groups that cannot show any signs of being safe.

Those on the beaches hear a faint whistling sound and then...

"Missles!" One manages to shout before twenty unguided missles burst over the beach letting loose their payloads of tiny explosives.

For those on the landing craft, the stare on with little pity as they head to the beaches. Twenty more missles fly to the beaches and just like the ones before, burst open to unleash their payloads. This time, their payloads are bullet-sized smart missles that find their targets and explode after entering the body.

The landing crafts finally make it to the beaches and their gates open to unload their men. The men of Iscariot easily pick off the remaining survivors of either living or undead.

Abrham and Leopard tanks come in next and then they finally head to the city. Their job: either total confinement of the country or total annihilation.

 **(Naruto)**

The hummer stops just five blocks from the school gate. This is were Naruto and the rest have a very good view of just what is going on inside. "Well, since we now know they're attracted to sound, prepare youselves because we will have a lot of company. Prepare for melee combat!"

The rest nod before taking out one rectangular metal object from their bags.

"Hand me the light 50." Naruto says with a smirk plastered on his face. He gets the gun from the guy he told to assemble it and aims down the scope. "When I fire, I want you to drive drive for the gate." He says and then he does a few calming breaths before...

 ***BANG***

The driver hits the gas as Naruto continues to shoot Zeds into smithereens but some are shot at the waist down making the place more deadly since a head shot is required to ensure they will be unable to bite any more living people.

The hummer bursts through the gates with Naruto jumping to the ground. The 50 cal. is firing nonstop before the gunner gets out and starts to use his grendel. The rest soon follow making eight operatives now shooting Zeds back to their graves.

 **(Fujimi faculty room)**

Takashi and the rest just enter with Hisashi still alive. However, while the sound of gunshots echo throughout the campus, the screams of people getting mauled to death are stronger and louder which in turn render the gunshots practically unheard. Even if they are heard, they would sound like they are still a few miles away.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto has fought his way into the building and this time he is using melee combat. Just like his fellow opperatives, he too is using the black rectangular object. What would it be, one can ask. The answer is in the form of a Katana blade that is retractable allowing the users more movement by shortening or lengthening the blade to their fighting style.

Unlike the rest though, Naruto uses two of these special Katana.

 **"Naruto, I've got a cam feed comming from the faculty room. It's quite a large group which is surprising but that's what I have."**

"Ryoukai. Arigato, Shikamaru." Naruto says but swears he can hear a mumble of 'troublesome' before the line goes blank.

 **(Angelo)**

Angelo is currently searching through the documents of the police station and smirks. Finally, he found what he was looking for. The man then heads over to the others and sighs seeing they are actually having a hard time holding the line. In fact, they already lost three cops to the infected. "I want two Black Hawks to head to Fujimi High and assist Naruto in any way you can." He hears an affirmative before he goes to help the others. "Say hello to my little friends!" A crazed look can be found in his eyes as he takes out two M60's out of nowhere.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto walks toward the faculty room with no sound of his foot steps at all making him the literal meaning of silence. He stands outside the door and then takes out two of his silenced ballers. He shoots the doors before bursting into the room. This causes everyone to almost scream if it isn't for the fact that they manage to recognize the outfit.

"All of you best get ready. We leave in two minutes." Naruto's monotone voice causes Takashi's group to just nod their heads.

Rei then asks something after a few seconds. "Are you the only one?"

"Check the window and see for yourself."

Rei and the rest do so and are amazed at the sight of seven opperatives holding their own against a seemingly endless wave of undead.

"We're leaving." Naruto says as he heads for the door. His words brought the others out of their musing then...

"Wait! We have't even prepared yet!" Saya shouts at the coldness of the man before her.

"You spent two minutes looking at my collegues waste their energy just to buy us time. We ARE leaving whether you like it or not."

 **(TBC)**

 **Well, I must thank you faithful readers.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **A.) Shido dies my way**

 **B.) Shido dies later in the story by zombies. (Boring)**

 **C.) Shido lives only to die by the hands of either Naruto or Angelo or both.**

 **You decide. I'll be making my alternate version while waiting. Oh, your answers must come in reviews or PMs. Latly, that story is out and is entitled "Toying With Death"**


	3. A long ass chap

**OK! Time is up! The answers I recieved mostly stated A meaning I'm killing Shido my way, SLOW AND PAINFUL! AHAHAHA! Do also note that this story is mostly smut so there will be a lot of sex and rape.**

 **Oh, and I lost my wifi connection for... I don't know, a month? Hell, I had this extra long just for you guys. Hope you like this chap.**

 **Oh, do note that this is more smut than story, but the story is still here. Wait, said it already? A fuck it. I'm still on mobile with this shit.**

 **But enough of that, let us proceed to the story shall we?**

 **(Lat time on NI)**

 _Naruto walks toward the faculty room with no sound of his foot steps at all making him the literal meaning of silence. He stands outside the door and then takes out two of his silenced ballers. He shoots the doors before bursting into the room. This causes everyone to almost scream if it isn't for the fact that they manage to recognize the outfit._

 _"All of you best get ready. We leave in two minutes." Naruto's monotone voice causes Takashi's group to just nod their heads._

 _Rei then asks something after a few seconds. "Are you the only one?"_

 _"Check the window and see for yourself."_

 _Rei and the rest do so and are amazed at the sight of seven opperatives holding their own against a seemingly endless wave of undead._

 _"We're leaving." Naruto says as he heads for the door. His words brought the others out of their musing then..._

 _"Wait! We have't even prepared yet!" Saya shouts at the coldness of the man before her._

 _"You spent two minutes looking at my collegues waste their energy just to buy us time. We ARE leaving whether you like it or not."_

 **(NI)**

Naruto pulls out his guns and bursts out to the hallway leading to the faculty room. He starts shooting at the incoming Zeds as he leads the group to where his teammates are currently fighting their asses off just to buy them some time. "Move your horses or get left behind assholes!" He shouts as he keeps his pistols and takes out his Scar.

The group of Takashi wonder what he meant by such a statement. That is until Naruto started to strafe and run.

After an annoying five minutes of Naruto shooting through the flood of undead, he and the group finally make it. "I want one team on the hummer! The other goes with me on the bus!"

The operatives only give a nod but Sayaka just has to voice something. "How did you get the bus keys?"

"When you wasted two minutes ogling at the sight of my friends nearly dying while trying to save your stupid ass." Naruto answers flatly as he gets on the bus and starts shooting through a window.

The rest of the group were quickly thrown into the bus before any could complain about the way Naruto talked to Shizuka.

"Taicho, we can see some other students heading our way!" One of the men says.

The rest of the group look at the group of students and apparently teachers heading to the direction of the bus they now occupy.

"We can hold out until they arrive! Shut the doors once they do!" Naruto barks out and sees Rei's eyes showing disgust at the thought of saving a few more. "Anything anyone wants to say?"

"Don't save him. Don't save Shido." Rei says bitterly causing Takashi to look at her as if she just lost her mind.

"We will deal with this when the time comes. I cannot simply allow an entire group to die simply because of a person who did something wrong being in the group." Naruto says logically as he continues to fire his weapon.

"AHH!"

The group's attention goes to the source of the scream to find a student who twisted his ankle in such an angle that the bone actually goes through the muscle and out the skin. They see Shido kick the boy's face since the boygrabbed the man's ankle to ask for help. Naruto notices the act as well but decides that it would be best to just let whatever devine being that is most likely writing this event as a story decide the man's fate. For all he knows, he may even be the product of someone else's imagination.

Shido's group gets in and they are unimportant to Naruto that the blonde didn't even bother with reading their mind for names except a few like Kyoko who somehow survived, Miku who is quite sexy in his opinion, and Toshimi who is in a way also sexy. Oh, and a few others that shall be mentioned later.

"Dammit!" Rei shouts as the bus door closes.

Naruto signals the hummer to drive ahead to clear the way for the bus.

At the rear of the bus, Shido and his cult start talking amongst each other. That is until Shido goes and does something that the author of this story really hates having to types since it would be long and annoying but still does it for the readers to hate Shido much more.

"Miss Busujima, I must thank you for saving us back there." Shido says with a smile as he starts to undress Saeko with his eyes.

Saeko looks at the teacher with emotionless eyes and speaks. "You should be thanking the man who has the gun."

Shido's brow raises at this and turns to the only man who is holding a gun. "Ah, your seem like the special forces. SDF, if I am not mistaken?"

Naruto's eyes close as he just wants to rest a little, but he answers nonetheless. "No, not the SDF but I am part of the special forces of Japan. Or rather was since the Government has finally denounced any knowledge of our group."

Shido's thoughts run on the lines of how to take advantage of such a situation. The rest on the other hand are surprised by such a declaration.

"W-What do you mean by 'denounced'?" Rei asks as she never thought the government would do such a thing.

Of course, the brains just have to say something. "Of course the government would do such a thing. While I do wish they didn't, they did so there isn't a thing we can do."

"It is protocol." Naruto says as he opens an eye. "The protocol allows selected people like me to be independent from the government. If you cannot figure out why this shit is happening, then shut up. I'll explain only when I know I can do so without interuptions and also when I want to."

Naruto's straight answer catches the people on board the bus off guard. Well, those not part of his team anyway. This leads to the entire bus being silent and Naruto being able to get at least a few minutes of shut eye.

Not just five minutes after Naruto sleeps, Shido once again goes and does his stupid shit. "Do you not think we could use a leader?" He asks as he turns to face Takashi's group. "Surely you would agree, wouldn't you, Busujima-san?"

Saeko looks at the teacher and nods. "I agree, but who would take the role? Don't tell me you're going to take it."

"Oh, but of course I'd take it. Unless of course you believe that _you_ could lead us." Shido smirks believing he finally got the girl he's been after.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Shido-sensei is right." Kyoko mumbles only enough for a 'sleeping' blonde to hear.

Saya on the other hand huffs. "Yeah right, as if I would ever want to be under _your_ jurisdiction."

"Oh, but Takagi-san, we should all work together to survive in this world."

Naruto's brow twitches ever so slightly that only his team would even notice. _"I could easily end this bitch a hundred times over! He just better pray that it will be me to end his life, but maybe some devine being will take care of it."_

As Naruto's thoughts go on, Shido goes on to saying more shit. "Since I of course have rank above you all, I should be the one to take charge!" He declares smugly and finishes with, "I am also a son of a politician mind you."

That was it! Naruto's patience snapped. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMBASS PIECE OF STUPID FUCKING HORNY ASS MOTHER FUCKING BITCH ASS SHIT CRAVING PEDO THAT FUCKS SHIT ONCE A FUCKING DAY! You may as well have some sort of STD for all I care!"

Shizuka steps on the breaks and shouts. "Enough already! I cannot concentrate on driving with all this ruckus!"

"Then sit and let my men drive!" Naruto commands earning him a look of shock before one of his team members takes the wheel and continues driving the bus.

"And who might you be?" Shido aska as if he owned the man.

Naruto simply flicks a kunai to Shido's position. "I should be asking you that stupid ass question. I no longer answer to the government, so give me one good reason of exactly _why_ I should answer to you."

Shido cannot find any retort for that so he chooses the next best thing, so he calls it. "Look around you! Everyone has practically chosen me as their leader! Isn't that right my loyal subjects?"

Naruto has finally had it, but someone else speaks before he could voice his thoughts.

"STOP THE BUS!"

"Rei!" Takashi calls out as Rei glares at the follish ex.

Rei just opens the door of the bus and marches out with Hisashi and Naruto following her. Naruto is actually just leaning on the bus's side as he listens to the argument.

"Rei, please! I know you hate Shido-sensei but we have to stick together!" Hisashi says as he tries to stop Rei from leaving.

"Indeed, Miyamoto-san." Shido says with a perverted smile that only Naruto can see since it would probably look like a sickeningly sweet smile. He exits the bus and goes over to Rei and Hisashi.

"Taicho!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he sees a bus heading towards the three. He could let Shido die, but he'd have to sacrifice Rei. He will not deny that he'd like to have a go at the girl but that would be rape, and he would rather be considered a zombie than a barbarian.

Only a second passes and then

.

.

.

Naruto tackles Rei out of the way with Hisashi being pulled into the tackle. Shido survived but at a price.

"AAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHAAAA!" The perverted pedo screams in agony since the bus that was heading towards the group of those out the bus suddenly just swerved out of control. The result was a wheel bursting sending heated rubber to the man's knee.

"Shido-sama!" One of the male students cries out in worry.

Shido falls to the ground with his injured knee being most likely dislocated in such a way that it may as well be considered disconnected.

"Alpha One, you're incharge for now!" Naruto shouts from the other side as he apparently tackled the two love birds under a bridge or something. "Head to either evac points A or D! If we aren't there by tomorrow at sixteen hundred hours, head to the police station or Shelter 20. You know where it is! Ike!"

"Ryoukai, take care, Taicho!"

 **(Angelo)**

Angelo sighs as he sits on a chair inside the station's armory. His men are still human after all so they could use the rest. However, the past three hours were not kind to any. Now, Angelo only had teams Bravo and Charlie since team Echo paid the price by blowing themselves up along with a few key points in the police station to stop Zed from entering.

"The price for war is heavy..." Angelo mutters to himself. "But this is not war. This... is a massacre."

 **(Outworld)**

The people of Outworld are dying. As the assassins take care of their part, a new entity appears.

 **(New York)**

A man frowns at seeing the pandemic unfold. "Alex." The man turns as his name, Alex Mercer is called.

 **(Tokonosu City)**

Naruto, Hisashi, and Rei continue to their destination on foot. Naruto sighs as he sees Rei already getting tired. Hisashi on the other hand, barely seems tired, but Naruto can still see the fatigue taking place.

"Alright lovebirds, I'll be gone for a minute. By the time I get back, I'll have a ride for us. Until I return, _do not_ move from this spot." Naruto says before dashing away.

A minute passes and Naruto arrives in a blue sedan, which he discreetly summoned in an abandoned alley big enough for a car and half another car to fit. "In. Now."

Hisashi and Rei nod, dumbfounded by the fact that the car has no dent on it. Then again, this is Naruto.

 **(The bus)**

Alpha team and Delta team sigh. They really want to get rid of Shido, but they choose to wait. Patience is a virtue after all. Also, an old saying says that patience always pays off. No matter how long the person has to wait. A bitch in itself it may be since the person may get paid off only when he or she dies, but it is still worth it. Which is an unfortunate reason why Shido currently has his cult guys blocking the view of the pedo fucking a random female student.

 **"Alpha One, this is Red One, over."**

"Red One, this is Alpha One, over."

 **"Alpha One, be advised; Support Squads: Foxtrot and Gulf are heading your way. They are ready for you to be extracted."**

"That's a no go. Captain Namikaze is not with us. Tell them to head to Evac points A or D by tomorrow."

 **"Ryoukai."**

Alpha One sighs before looking over to Alpha Two. "What you think?"

"About what? The situation or the world?"

"You know what I'm taking about."

Alpha Two chuckles before keeping hia eyes on the road. "I say we drop the fool somewhere secluded and have the fool die."

"That can be arranged, but the problem is we know that the fool can be a new warlord or something."

Before the two can continue, Delta team stops the hummer making them follow. Alpha One looks over to Alpha Two and Three, the latter of the two having slept due to a bit of fatigue. The three Alpha members nod to each other before Three takes the wheel as One heads to check on Delta Team and Two keeps his eyes on the passengers.

"What's going on Delta Team?" Alpha One asks only to be shushed.

Delta One, the driver, motions for Alpha One to listen.

 **"This just in, this illness is also happening in America, Russia, China, Syria, and Africa. it is unknown whether or not all countries of the world have this illness or they are just good at supressing the news, but one thing is certain: this may as well be an uncurable illness. The symptoms are-..."**

Delta One then lowers the radio and speaks. "With that going on, I doubt we can make it to Evac point A. Also, word came in just fifteen minutes ago that Evac points B, C, D, and E have been under constant assault by either survivors who want to get off or by the undead."

Alpha One only nods before looking around and then saying, "Declare this as Situation Breakdown. Code of order is: 8-9-9-9-2-1. Authorization tag: OUTBREAK."

"Hai!"

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto sighs as the car is now running on empty. He hated having to be immortal and all the things he is because there is an unwritten rule for his situation. He is unable to use his full power unless completely necessary and he only had to use it on forty occasions. One being when he had to fight Shao Khan. While he indeed would not be using his full power, he still cannot risk being pulled back into the annoying universe of Ben 10, but he must admit: being able to fuck Gwen when the woman was in her teens, and nearing her twenties did make up for it... but that's beside the point.

"Oi, any gas station around here?"

Rei and Hisashi look around before the male remembers. "Make a left here, down two blocks then right. Keep straight and you should see it."

"Arigato."

Rei looks at Hisashi who smiles back at her. "How do you know this place?"

Hisashi just widens his smile making Rei question him a little, but the girl does not voice her thoughts.

"Well ain't this a bitch."

Rei and Hisashi look to Naruto to see what the man means and both frown seeing the road blocked by a few cars.

"Looks like only a bike can get through here." Naruto states before giving an annoyed sigh.

Hisashi looks around before sighing. "We either move the cars, or we hope we actually find some food in the gas station."

"Moving the cars will take too long. We might as well continue on foot. I hope you guys can do something as simple as that." Naruto comments before heading out the car and to the gas station. Rei and Hisashi follow soon after, both knowing full well that they only managed this far thanks to the blonde soldier.

Upon arrival at the gas station, the trio look around before Naruto speaks. "Alright, girl stays here, boy follows me in. If girl sees any trouble, scream."

"We have names you know." Rei states with a huff making her breast jiggle. Naruto was thankful to be wearing shades right now so he could look anywhere and not get caught when he looked at jugs, but Hisashi on the other hand gives a damn good blush for a guy.

However, with Naruto being an ass at some points, gives a really good answer.

"Then why don't you tell me? Dumbass."

Rei retorts with, "Why didn't you ask?"

"Because I don't care. I saved you, and that's it."

"Wel-..."

Rei is cut off when Naruto turns and just heads in the store. Hisashi stayed silent the entire time but decided that he may as well apologize on his girlfriend's behalf. Though he decides to do it at a later time. A wise decision since he still has to help Naruto do some "free shopping".

"This will be boring. I can already tell." Naruto mumbles to himself before throwing a kunai at an infected that just happened to walk towards him from his left.

A few minutes pass and then...

Nothing. Naruto and Hisashi walk out of the store with the former of the two carrying one black North Face hiking bag filled with the goods he gathered. Hisashi on the other hand is carrying a duffel bag filled with goods that might be useful. Keyword being 'might'.

"I suggest we get go-..."

A moan stops Naruto from completing his sentence as he turns to see a lone Zombie heading his way. Not only that but it also had a helmet and looks newly infected. _"Probably for bait... but who would do such a thing?"_ He thinks to himself before his eyes spark in realization. "This is a first. I swear we did not encounter any a few minutes ago. Nor did we hear any moans. How... intriguing." He states more to himself than the rest, but his two companions still heard it.

The blonde simply flicks his wrist, easily ending the Zack's life, if you could call it as such.

Rei and Hisashi gasp at seeing the speed of the throw making them unable to even follow the kunai.

"Like a simple game of darts." Naruto says with a smile. He walks towards the corpse and then narrows his eyes. It was almost as it someone was forcefully infected only a few moments ago and was kept in some sort of sound proof cage, then let out to...

"Well fuck..." Naruto says and turns back to see Rei and Hisashi being held at gun point by three guys.

Of course, the three guys just have to come up with a speach too suckish to even be considered by the author to place in the story, so Naruto just keeps a blank face.

Growling.

Naruto furrows his brows as he heard those growls before. _"So it finally got out of N.Y.C. huh?"_ Naruto thinks and does a mental smirk. For months, the United States have kept their little experinment a secret, but how it got out without Mercer getting out yet is still unknown unless...

 _"Elizabeth Greene. Boy, I sure hope she's as sexy as she was when I had fun with her. If she stays in her... something form though, I may have to end her... meh, we'll get to it when we get to it."_

As Naruto was dwelling on things like war, sex, destruction... and more sex... the situation with Rei and Hisashi is getting rather disturbing.

Hisashi is currently out cold since he tried to save Rei in the middle of some dude's usless speach, and the girl mentioned is gagged and her clothes being ripped off starting with her panties.

"NOW STOP RIGHT THERE!" Naruto shouts as he flicks a kunai to a guy's... crotch.

Audience: Ooh... shit that must hurt. Guys shiver, girls... I dunno. I'm a guy after all.

Back in the story...

"Ho my mama cita mi is not a many more! Ai!"

.

.

.

"Who votes closet gay dude to die?!" Naruto asks with a raised hand. Surprisingly even the dead raise their hands.

"I call dibs!" The man's former friend says before shooting the man through the head. "Hey, I respect gays and all... but that was too much." He says.

The other friend just nods before looking to Naruto's position. "So... we leave, this shit never happened?"

Everyone in the area able to speak, Rei included, say, "Agreed."

"Wait, what about my panties?!" Rei shouts out.

"I can live with you being like that." Naruto says with a perverted smile. His response was a mumble of, "Hentai-kono-baka-yaro." His response to the response of a blushing Rei is, "you know you love me."

"I don't even know you!"

"Wanna know me in bed or in person?" Naruto teases.

"... I won't answer that..." Rei mumbles with a furious blush of both anger and embarrassment.

"So... what about this boy?" Naruto asks as he walks over to the girl.

"His name is Hisashi!"

It is at that moment a roar similar to that of a lion's echoes throughout the place. It is also at that moment, a hunter similar to Prototype 2's hunter lands beside Rei only for a moment and then takes off with Hisashi's head being the only one left on the ground beside Rei's position.

"HISASHI!"

Naruto sighs before holding Rei down since the girl tried to run after her boyfriend's body. "He's dead. Live with it. He'd at least want you to survive."

"And how the FUCK would you know that?!"

"I don't." Naruto's response catches Rei off guard. One would think that the blonde would play Mr. Sweet to get into Rei's pants, but no. Naruto can be a complete ass some times, and _this_ is one such time. "It is time you grow up." He says before letting go of Rei.

The girl can only cry as Naruto's words hit her hard. She doesn't notice the man head around the corner of the store until said man returns with a red and white dirt bike.

"On. Now." Nauto says with no emotion at all being shown. "Rei, I'm sorry, but it really is time for you to grow up. Also, wake up. We aren't in the safe fantasy world anymore."

"G-gomen..." Rei says as she gets on the bike. She wraps her arms around Naruto's torso, unable to feel his well toned body due to the man's gear.

They ride off with a roaring engine being the only sound aside from the moaning of ghouls.

Thirty minutes later, the two arrive at a destroyed neighborhood. Naruto looks behind him to see a sleepy Rei bob her head to try and stay awake. "We have to look for a place to rest, Rei." He says as he scans the surrounding houses and frowns. So far, he hasn't spotted any house that he would consider safe. After all, Zacks can be hiding in any house, but there has to be at least one house with a small number, if not no number of Zacks. "Rei, can you walk?"

Rei nods and gets off the bike with Naruto getting off soon after. A second later, Rei finds herself in the arms of the man who made her cry.

"You're too tired. Just rest. I'll handle everything else." Naruto says in a kind tone. Quite different from the tone he used when he told Rei about the harsh truths. With that, he carries Rei using the bridal carry. For fourty minutes, Naruto looks around the neighboorhood. Making the search for a place to rest even more dangerous is that it started to get darker only six minutes into the search. Just when Naruto was about to have to use his power again, he finally saw a sign. Only five blocks down is a house with its lights turned on. All the other houses are without lights. Though it may be because the people in those houses believe the Zacks can see, Naruto still isn't taking chances since he still has Rei. As tempting as it is to kill the girl and be free from all this hassles, Naruto opts to live like a human for once in this world.

With a sigh, Naruto somehow manages to give Rei a piggyback ride so that he will be able to use his weapons in a more comfortable position if you compare it to having to use a weapon while giving a bridal carry. With a deep breath, the blonde calms himself and pulls out a silenced Desert Eagle.

"I guess it's now or never." The blonde mutters to himself. With swift movement, he opens the door to the house after sending his chakra into the knob to unlock it. In seconds he enters the house before sending out chakra to a nearby roof to create a clone.

The Bunshin heads futher off before creating noises with the use of gun fire to draw away the Zacks from the house.

Meanwhile, Naruto heads to the second story of the house with Rei still on his back. He looks around and finds a room that is equivalent to a master's bedroom in size, but lacks much of the accessories. He eyes the room carfully before setting Rei down on the bed. He then goes to check every inch of the room, every crack, every place anyone or any thing can be hidden in. Finding nothing and no one in the room that will disturb Rei's sleep, Naruto heads to check the other parts of the house. After all, the lights were turned on so there must be either a person or persons, or a Zack... or a group of Zacks.

He locks the door as he goes out the room. He then pulls his Scar-H from his back with a silencer attached to the barrel. He is lucky to have gone in a house where a room is at the end of the hallway. He now looks at two other doors - one on each side of the hallway. The peroblem is that both doors are parallel to each other, which in turn can make it a trap.

Our blonde perverted heroic bastard chooses to go check the room to his right first. He opens the door fast enough to not make it creak, yet also with enough control to not make it slam onto the wall. Not a moment later, Naruto fires a single burst straight through a Zack's head. He takes in the rest of the room and exhales so as to calm his nerves. He lowers his weapon and goes over to the Zack he killed and turns the body.

To Naruto's surprise, he sees the face of a man he swears he saw before. "Now why would _you_ , out of all others be here?" He asks more to himself than to the corpse. Naruto lifts his head to look the room once again. He leaves soon after seeing nothing of importance.

 **(Angelo)**

Angelo stands on the roof of the police station with a sniper rifle in hand and a Scar-H slung on his back. So far, they've recieved a lot of ammunition. That will mean that those on the ship expect Angelo's group to hold off until Naruto arrives, or until they die.

A scrunch can be heard as Angelo balls his hands into fists. He's been immortal for too long, but he will not allow his men to die if he has any say in it.

"Angelo, we have word from Iscariot. They are ready to move into the country when you order it." A man from Bravo team says.

Angelo nods before turning to head inside. "Contact Iscariot. Tell them to start with the occupation. If a civilian tries anything... they have their own way of dealing with this."

 **(Naruto)**

The blonde haired man enters the second room, not counting the room where he placed Rei. He lowers his weapon which he had ready just in case. He is getting too stressed out lately. Because of such, Naruto decides that he may as well sleep in this room and wait until Rei is better rested.

He removes his upper wear and all his other weapons on him excluding his trusty kunai and shuriken stored within their respective pouches. He flops onto the bed with a content smile and sigh.

An hour later, when Naruto is surely asleep, a girl comes out of a closet in the room Naruto is in. She takes one of the knives Naruto set down; she heads to the door of the room, and then...

"I was right." Naruto says as one of his kunai hit the spot where one of the girl's foot would have landed. "Who are you?" He asks as he appears knelt behind the girl with a kunai ready to strike.

The girl is surprised at the man's sudden appearance. Was it speed, or was she just too astonoshed to even notice.

"Oi, I asked your name."

"H-Hanabi Hyūga." The now identified Hanabi says as her legs start to quiver. She swallows back her spit as a kunai touches her throat. She hears another question."Age?" And she chooses to answer it. "Fourteen."

To anyone, it may seem normal. However, Naruto knows that if he were in his original world, Hanabi would look like she did when he had to save Hinata. But now, his past is gone meaning he now has no ties to his former world. Well, aside from Kurama anyway. Hanabi in this world is different as well since she seems to be very well endowed. Her body is similar to not only Hinata, but two of the women Naruto also loved in one world or another; Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. However, he found one who may even be more of a goddess than Hanabi; Sasuko Uchiha. For now though, Hanabi still has a bit of time before such a form can be attained.

"What other weapons are you hiding?" Naruto asks as his grip on the kunai gets stronger. The reply of "nothing" makes the man narrow his eyes and he then pushes the kunai to Hanabi's neck. "I don't believe you."

"Please stop!" Hanabi shouts as the Kunai nearly draws blood. Nearly. "I'll do anything! Even serve you for eternity! Just please don't kill me!"

"Do I look like I'd believe such a thing?!" Naruto barks the question. "Remove your clothes."

"N-Nani?!"

Naruto stands and gives Hanabi a glare. "You said anything." He then holds another kunai in reverse before finishing his somewhat finished statement. "I guess you didn't mean it."

"Matte!" Hanabi shouts as she hurriedly removes her clothes.

Naruto on the other hand is enjoying the show and then, he speaks as Hanabi finally finishes. "Come here." He sits on the bed and waits for Hanabi.

Although hesitant at first, Hanabi soon decides that maybe living is a better idea. Then again, she would have thought otherwise had Naruto been Shido. Sure, Naruto may be a phedo in a way, considering he's lived for more than a billion years, but he at least doesn't go out on an all out raping spree.

Naruto touches Hanabi's waist and then moves his hands around the girls body in a rather sensual manner causing a few moans to escape the girl who is now blushing up a huge storm. "So far, you don't have any weapons that I can detect." Naruto says before he feels a small prick on his leg. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Hanabi aslo felt the same sensation.

Both though, simply drive it off as a simple mosquito bite.

A shadow smirks before its hand becomes tangible and drops two syringes onto the ground out of the house Naruto is in. Two empty syringes to be exact.

"Hanabi, spread your legs." Naruto says illogically as some sort drug is taking effect. Hanabi on the other end follows the order with little resistance. Another effect of a drug given to the girl.

Naruto removes his lower wear and then both are now naked with Hanabi spreading her legs as she straddles Naruto who is much larger than her. Both start to grind against each other before Naruto forces himself into Hanabi who's scream is silenced by Naruto kissing her.

The man is practically squeezing the girl as he hugs the girl to tighten the already heavenly tight feeling around his member. He bites Hanabi on the neck a few moments later when he releases his perm inside her. "I'll take you up on that offer." Naruto says as he pumps himself into Hanabi at rates too unbelievable to mention. He pertains to Hanabi's offer of said girl doing anything he wished, and he'd sure as hell take full advantage of such an opportunity. For the next hour or two, the two new lovers will most likely end up destroying the room with Hanabi surviving the entire thing since Naruto bit her... like some sort of virus.

Three hours later, we find Hanabi covered in cum and in a pool of the same life giving seed of Naruto. The man does a few calming breaths before entering his mind scape.

"Hey, Kurama, what happened?" Naruto asks the being lying on some soft grass.

In a human tone, the kitsune answers. "You, my dear holder, may now end up raping people if they are your kind of type. This is the only thing I am unable to remove from the poison that entered your body three hours ago. Though I suppose you could control yourself, it will be hard."

"I guess it can't be all that bad." Naruto says before leaving. He creates a clone to stay with Hanabi for the time being.

 **(Angelo) *PS: this is the last time I'm using this scene change so whatch for the next cause I'll try writing like a novelist.**

Angelo just emptied another round from his rifle. So far, things have been going south. Only he, Tsume, and one of his teammates remain. The others gave the ultimate sacrifice.

"What's your name soldier?" Angelo asks as he fires another round.

"Private Magnus, sir." The soldier says. He was by far, the best among the rest who stayed with Angelo.

Angelo nods and smiles. "Well Magnus, you can drop formalities. I want you to radio in for evac at Evac point D."

"Hai!" The man does as he was told and when he finished, he asks, "Sir, where might this Evac point D... be at exactly?"

"Magnus, we are that point."

Back with Alpha and Delta Team, Alpha 1 or A1 sighs. For the past thirty minutes, the sound of gunshots echo throughout the city as fires illuminate the horizon and silhouettes of buildings. The other two members of Alpha Team are on the roof of the bus. They of course took measures so as to make sure they will not fall off, and then there is Delta Team.

The Delta members are at point as always. The convoy of two vehicles run smoothly through the streets. However, Shido is already getting on everyone's nerves. Hell, some of his followers are even starting to have doubts. After all, they only hate him because he said that only he is allowed to fuck the girls since he is injured. Honestly, such a mindset might as well get them killed along with Shido, but the devine being writing this shit thinks it will be too... cliché.

"How much further until Evac Point D?" A1 asks over the radio. The response that comes states that they might be lucky if they can get there by dawn, or by nine in the morning at the latest.

"Alright, we best keep on the move. We can only thank whoever is watching over us for not making the streets full of cars, but for how long?" A1 says to his passengers, though the last part is more to himself and the other two members of Alpha Team.

Time flies quickly as the scene changes to Naruto sitting next to the bed Rei is in. "Rei, get up." Hia tone is soft yet full of authority. One would not expect Rei to hear, but the tone of the blonde triggered something in the Miyamoto's brain.

Rei mumbles something about five more minutes, but Naruto knows it all too well. "Rei, I can rape you if you ain't getting up." That threat immediately makes Rei jump in preparation to run for her life and such an effect easily amuses Naruto.

"Too predictable." Naruto muses only to laugh softly as Rei fumes with her face red in embarrassment.

"Don't do that!" Rei berates the blonde and this only serves to make him laugh. The ground rumbles though as two bodies fly through the window and into the room.

Naruto grunts as he might have to use his own Blacklight. He looks at the bodies of two somewhat mutated infected. Luckily for him, he does not have to worry about them. He gives a mental command to his clone to take Hanabi somewhere safe. "I guess that means it's time for us to leave."

Rei only nods before following Naruto out. When they reach the the streets, they are greeted by the sight of multiple tendril-like structures that seem to make the street look as if it were covered by a giant crimson-black spiderweb. Of course, this must mean that James Heller, the man who killed Alex Mercer, or at least someone with similar abilities, must be here. "This... will be a problem." Naruto says as he looks at the work of the tendrils.

 _"I have to admit though, they sure look useful. I guess I could use something like that to enrich the vibes of the place."_ He thinks to himself before shaking away his thoughts before turning his attention to Rei. They are going to have a really long walk.

Back with Shido, things are rather different. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Alpha One says as he, his team, Delta team, and the rest of the survivors evade a tendril aimed for them. Unluckily, one goes through the bus' s window. Luckily, Shido is the only one cought.

Let the author break the fourth wall for a moment, and allow him to say that indeed, Shido is way too annoying for him to let the said bastard live.

Back to the story, Shido nearly cries out in fright but his head hits the roof of the bus as he was pulled out; thus, effectively silencing the bitch. Unfortunately, it was notenough to kill him or rip his head off. Once pulled though, the tendril snapped making Shido fall to the ground and effectively waking him through pain. His bruised face looks as the bus leaves him just he did that student.

Shido turns as he hears a thud behind him and if it could, the face of the poor man turned to that which showed fear. It was a fully clothed Hunter from Left4Dead since the hunter in prototype was renamed Brawler in prototype 2. The hunter licks its lips as it bends down as if to speak with the man. He uses his claws instead of speaking. The claws plunge into Shido right shoulder. Then, the Hunter's second claw is used to rip off the right forearm from the upper arm.

Shido screams like a bitch.

Mr. Hunter only frowns. This fool wasn't even worth torturing. Especially with that scream that, with enough practice, could easily shatter glass. Hunter then walks away before taking to the roof. Maybe he might be able to... nah, maybe at a later date. After all, he is not one's average Hunter.

An explosion goes off only a few feet away from Shido when Hunter finally took to the roofs. A car lads on its side, completely separating Shido's legs. The bitch can only scream along the lines of 'Mama' and 'why'. He starts a slow crawl and finally sees a zombie. "Come on! Just end it already!" He begs pathetically. The zombie turns to face him and, as if a mutation had occured, simply gives a 'fuck you' to the teacher and then walks away.

 _"Not worth my time."_ That is what the zombie most likely thinks, if it could think. Sarcasm intended.

One such as Shido does not deserve a swift death. Hell, death doesn't even begin to seal his fate. No, something much darker is in store.

 **(TBC)**

 **Mother fucking shit! I finally finished this! I always update but... as you just noticed, I am unable to update as fast as before. Well, that is what happens when you have a bossy mom, and not having internet for an entire month. Now, to continue my other stories.**


End file.
